Big Battle at Mistralton Gym
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: Skyla was bored, but one day that changes as a mysterious trainer approaches her gym to challenge her to a battle. Skyla/OC


It was an ordinary day in the Mistralton Gym. There had been no challengers as of recent. Skyla was getting bored. Skyla had been on a roll recently. She has been defeating all hopeful trainers who dare tried to face her. It seems ever since her lost against Ash, no one could really put up a fight against the flying Pokemon expert.

_"__Something different for once would help kill this case of boredom I have been suffering from."_ Skyla was in her bedroom looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't find anything fun to do. Her Pokemon were well fed and kept in good shape. Nothing bad was happening in the town nearby.

_"__On days like this I wish those Team Rocket losers would show up."_ Skyla looks outside and is greeted by a bright sun and calm skies.

Outside of the Mistralton Gym, a young dark skin woman in a stylish black jacket with a plain white t-shirt and black skirt with black sneakers walks towards the entrance of the gym. The young trainer carries a small purse on her side with her Pokeballs inside it. Neggy also wears a white bookbag to keep extra items such as food and water.

"I finally have found this place! It looks bigger than they told me. I hope she is home. I am going to my next badge. This is just one more step closer to becoming Champion." Neggy looks up at the Mistralton Gym for a few seconds. "I will conquer you!" Neggy dashes towards the doors. It is easy to see she is pump up for this battle.

"Enough admiring the site of this building! Let's get this seventh badge!" Neggy exclaims blasting through the door.

Skyla gets word from one of her assistants that a trainer has entered her gym to battle. Well entered was an understatement. Neggy kind of blew through the door and knocked one of her assistants over in her path of destruction. Skyla groans when she receives the text from her text to notify her.

"Time to do my job again." Skyla didn't sound excited about fighting this trainer. _"I expect them to be not even a quarter good of a trainer that Ash was."_ Skyla couldn't help but compare everyone she has recently fought in a battle to Ash. He was the only one to really push her to her limits and beat her. Skyla heads out to meet the overly eager trainer.

Skyla looks down and saw her opponent. "Oh, a challenger? How exciting!" Skyla exclaims putting on false sense of excitement on her face.

Neggy looks up hearing Skyla's words echo to her. _"Wow she has a lot of energy! What is up with her outfit though? She looks like an exotic dancer more so than a gym leader."_ Neggy didn't want to show any shock and awe at her appearance. She wanted to show sassy and witty. "You look like you should be giving lap dances than participating in Pokemon battles." Neggy grins to herself loving what she just said.

Skyla wanted to groan at Neggy's cheap attempt to get under her skin._ "Ugh…who is this kid? How old is she? 12?"_ She knew how to turn it back around though. "Who says I don't do both?" Skyla winks at her and then changes her facial expression from sassy to serious "Now, how many badges do you have?" Skyla had to make sure her challenge was offical and not some prank.

She shows her six badges. "So, you're admitting you are a whore? I hope I'm not keeping you from servicing a client." Neggy laughs while showing Skyla her five badges by handing over her badge case.

Skyla ignores another one of her childish insults and just checks her badges to make sure she is legit. "Not bad. Come on in and prepare your team." Skyla guides her to the battle area.

Neggy heads to the challenger's box. Skyla kept walking until she was standing on the other side of the arena, crossing her arms waiting to see what Neggy's first Pokemon will be.

"Okay." Neggy sets her team, six digital Pokeballs appear on the battle screen similar to Skyla who does the same.

"Go Lucario!" She throws out her Pokeball and out comes a Lucario.

"Lucario!" The blue creature takes his battle stance.

Skyla smirks knowing she has an advantage. "You do know my specialty, right?"

"I do know your specialty! It won't matter as I only need two Pokemon to take you down!" Neggy was confidence in her victory.

"Well I tried to warn ya." Skyla chuckles softly before tossing her Pokeball to reveal her Swoobat.

"Go Swoobat!" Skyla commands it.

"Swoobat!" He readies himself for battle.

The battle between the Mistralton gym leader and young fighting type trainer was a somewhat even battle to start. Skyla was able to take apart most of Neggy's Pokemon besides two. It seems Neggy wasn't lying. Neggy was able to take out three of her Pokemon with just her Charizard and Lucario alone. She had a chance to turn it around if they could avoid getting knockout. Despite being at a disadvantage currently.

Skyla was on her Swanna and felt confidence as both Neggy's Charizard and Lucario were getting tired. Neggy stayed with her Charizard hoping she could take down Swanna in one blow. Charizard had a long battle with Unfezant, so a quick victory would be ideal for Neggy if she wants to keep him from being knockout. "I am really going to cut this close!"Neggy knows it would be difficult to take down her remaining three Pokemon.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss!" Neggy wastes no time and goes for broke with Charizard's strongest move. Charizard rushes forward trying to grab Skyla's Swanna.

"HA! Your same trick won't work twice! Swanna use Brave Bird!" Skyla wisely counters the move with Brave Bird. Charizard is knockout almost immediately by the move.

"No!" Neggy exclaims as Charizard is out cold. She holds out her Pokeball to return Charizard.

"You did enough big guy. Take a good rest. Lucario will settle!" She stops herself from tearing up.

"Go Lucario!" Neggy tosses her final Pokeball after putting away Charizard.

Lucario appears from his Pokeball and takes his stance. "Lucario!" He was ready to fight but Neggy could hear his deep breaths. He didn't have a lot of strength left either.

"You won't defeat my Lucario! This will be the turning point!" Neggy is pumping herself up.

Skyla wasn't fazed by all the theatrics from Neggy. "If you say so, I'll stay with Swanna!" Skyla puts her hand on her hip. "I'm starting to feel sorry for you, so you can have the first move this time!" Skyla crosses her arms waiting for Neggy's first move.

Neggy grins and raises her hand. "Lucario use Close Combat!" Neggy barks out her command.

"Dodge it Swanna and use Hurricane!" Skyla's Swanna evades Lucario's Close Combat.

"AHH!" Lucario gets blown away and is knockout in similar fashion to Charizard.

"No!" Neggy cries out.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is gym leader Skyla!" The referee declares the match over.

"Looks like you're finished. You put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough. Take this experience and learn from it." Skyla was happy to be done with this girl. _"She may learn how to watch her mouth next time too. Her skills as a trainer are decent but her attitude will be a major roadblock."_ Skyla sighs as she returns Swanna to her Pokeball and puts it away.

"Oh, shut up! This proves nothing! I bet I can beat you in a real fight!" Neggy was still looking to prove herself. Neggy couldn't take it that she lost so handily to Skyla.

A puzzle face forms across Skyla's face by hearing Neggy's ludicrous claim. "What are you saying?" Skyla wanted to clarify she was hearing the girl correctly.

"I can easily beat you in a real fight idiot. " She was more direct this time.

Skyla was starting to get irk by this girl's presence. _"How do I make this girl go away?"_ Skyla takes a deep breath before speaking. "That so, huh?" She snaps her fingers and from the floor rise a ring.

"You sure you want to test me in that of all things?" Neggy goes to get her fight gear out of her bookbag.

"I've received lessons from both Maylene and Crasher Wake of the Sinnoh Region. I'd like to see you try if you can beat me." Skyla speaks with confidence as she starts to do some stretching.

"So overly muscular dude and wannabe Kungfu girl? I beat them both in battles easily." Neggy heads to the bathroom she saw on her way to change. She comes back a few minutes later in a black sport bra, white boxing gloves, white skirt, and white boots. She comes out pounding her white boxing gloves. Neggy steps into the ring doing some shadowboxing.

"Hmmm not a bad outfit. I think what I got on is good enough." Skyla decides her outfit was appropriate fight attire. She goes to get a pair of sky-blue boxing gloves out of her training bag.

"Why do you have boxing gloves in there of all places?" Neggy asked.

"I like to workout when I have no trainers to battle." Skyla said.

"Ah okay. That makes sense I guess. So, what are the stakes for this fight?" Neggy

"If you manage to win, you'll earn your badge. I don't know what you could offer in return though." Skyla states while tighten up her sky-blue boxing gloves by pressing them together.

"If you win, I'll be your maid for a year!" Neggy barks out a brash offer.

Skyla thought for second to ponder Neggy's offer. "Well, I've needed someone to take care of my place while I go on flights, so you have a deal." Skyla thought the girl will be useful around the gym while she is gone.

"All right then. I have few questions before we start. What are the rules? How long are we going to fight?" Neggy heads to the center of the ring to touch gloves.

Skyla eyes widen at the barrage of questions. Skyla took a deep breath before answering them. "For rules, let's go five rounds or until one of is knockout. There will be one-minute breaks in between rounds. Any more questions?" Skyla meets Neggy at the center of the ring and gives her a solid glove tap.

"That won't be hard!" Neggy chuckles and gives her a rough glove tap.

Skyla heads to the blue corner while Neggy goes to the red corner. Skyla gestures with her left glove to one of her assistants to ring the bell. The assistant does so in bewildered fashion. He couldn't realize what he was about to witness.

**DING! **

_"__Let's see if she can fight better than she can battle!"_ Skyla rushes Neggy to show her she wasn't kidding about her training.


End file.
